fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Forrest (Fates)
, Foleo |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |birthday =March 13 |relatives =Garon (Grandfather) Leo (Father) Xander (Uncle) Camilla (Aunt) Elise (Aunt) Siegbert (Cousin) |game =Fire Emblem Fates |firstseen =Paralogue 16: Abducted |class =Troubadour |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Yuuta Takahashi English Max Mittelman }} Forrest is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates. Profile Forrest is the son of Leo and the cousin of Siegbert, as well as one of the two grandsons of Garon. Like the other children of Fates, Forrest was placed in the Deeprealms to protect him from the war. During his time in his Deeprealm, Forrest developed an interest in fashion as well as a strong bond with his aunt, Elise. One day, Elise gave one of her old hand-me-down dresses to one of Forrest's caretakers. Forrest was so enamored by it, he decided to wear it and Leo called him cute in it. It was at this moment that Forrest began learning about fashion and learned how to sew over the years in his Deeprealm. Even though Forrest knew that boys did not wear skirts and dresses, he learned to make feminine clothing and continued to wear them. In his Paralogue, Leo and Elise decide to pay a visit to his Deeprealm, however, Leo is less than eager to see him. Niles tells him that the town up ahead is being attacked by bandits, and that a "beautiful woman" is healing the wounded. Forrest greets his father, but Elise is left confused as his appearance makes her think that Leo had a second child. Forrest formally introduces himself to his aunt and she is left stunned by his exquisite fashion sense. Leo asks Forrest what he is doing outside of his Deeprealm, which he replies that he came to buy some materials to make clothing. Leo continues to disapprove of his son's fashion sense and his overall appearance. Fed up with his father, Forrest decides to leave for his Deeprealm, but stumbles into a few brigands attacking the town and is captured. Leo joins in the battle and rescues his son. After the battle, Forrest vows to return back, but he does so not because of his father's command, but of his own volition. He even states that Leo is not worthy to be his father. Before he leaves, a villager comes to Forrest to thank him for healing them and his family. Handing Forrest a broach, Leo acknowledges that he was wrong to judge his son and that his statement about him not being worthy to be his father is true. Leo invites Forrest to join the army to spend more time with him and Forrest is ecstatic to spend time with Elise. Leo himself promises to show Forrest that he can be a father worthy of such a strong son. Personality Forrest is very polite and cordial with most people, even exhibiting some feminine traits. Despite his feminine appearance, Forrest has stated that he is not romantically attracted to men. Instead, his feminine appearance is due to a deep interest in fashion designing. Forrest has stated that the clothing he wears is of his own design. While he mainly focuses on designing dresses and other feminine clothing, he is perfectly capable of crafting masculine outfits, even creating a perfect hunting outfit for Kiragi in their support when he was taken on a hiking trip with him. He also is obsessed with cleanliness, refusing to dirty himself as much as possible, and adores cute animals such as rabbits. Forrest's relationship with his father is soured originally due to Leo not approving of his son's interests. However, after Leo saw the error of his ways and became more accepting of his son's hobbies, their relationship improved significantly. Like the other sons of the royal princes, Forrest is destined one day to inherit Brynhildr. However, Forrest is not as eager as the others to inherit his weapon as he fears losing sight of himself when wielding the powerful tome. With reassurance from his father, Forrest believes that he will one day be worthy to inherit the tome, but not at the current point in time. He has the most sympathetic ear in the army. In Game Base Stats (Before Inheritance) Staff - C |Item =}} As an Enemy Xenologue 17 - III: The Changing Tide |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Base Stats Growth Rates *These are Forrest's default growth rates, for his actual growth rates, use the following formula: (Mother's growth rates + Forrest's growth rates) ÷ 2 + class growth rates. |55% |15% |65% |20% |35% |25% |25% |55% |} Max Stat Modifiers Supports Romantic Supports * Corrin (Female) (Can also be his mother) * Kana (Female) *Nina *Sophie *Soleil *Velouria *Midori *Ophelia *Rhajat (Revelation only) *Selkie (Revelation only) Other Supports *Leo *Forrest's mother *Corrin (Male) *Siegbert *Ignatius *Shigure (Can also be his brother) *Kiragi (Revelation only) *Kana (Male) - If Forrest is his brother or father Class Sets Standard Sets |} Parental Inheritance Sets ; Inheritance from Father |} ; Inheritance from Mother |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Friendship Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Overall Base Class Forrest is the second Troubadour in Conquest. He will have some competition from Elise (as she is the first Troubadour), though depending on the player's current chapter, can quickly catch up with an Offspring Seal. Forrest's magic growth rate is equal to his father, though his other growths can vary based on whoever is his mother. His personal skill, Fierce Counter, allows him to deal 2 extra damage if fighting against a male enemy. As they are common throughout the whole level, Forrest will often benefit from it. Already coming with two Troubadour skills, Forrest can promote either to a Strategist or Butler. If he does not have an Offspring Seal, it is recommended to slide him into the Butler class first, so he can start using Flame Shurikens, as his Strength is too low and will not work well with the low might of hidden weaponry. His naturally high magic stat means that after learning the Butler's skills (Live to Serve and Tomebreaker, can quickly build up his tome rank for other classes. From the Strategist class, he can learn Rally Resistance and Inspiration to help support allies. Secondary Class As Forrest's primary class is Troubadour, he will end up taking Leo's Dark Mage class set as his secondary. From the Dark Mage class, he can learn Malefic Aura to deal extra damage with magic and Heartseeker to reduce the avoid of nearby enemies. It's promotions entail the Sorcerer and Dark Knight classes. From the Sorcerer class, Forrest can learn Vengeance and Bowbreaker. From the Dark Knight class, he can learn Seal Magic to reduce the potency of enemy magic users and Lifetaker to restore any lost health. While having access to swords, it is still recommended to stick with tomes until his Strength is high enough. Maternal Inheritance and Tertiary Class *'Azura:' Azura offers Forrest the Pegasus Knight class set, and gives him an overall boost in most of his caps. While he may struggle initially given his low strength (since the Bolt Naginata will be his only way to deal consistent damage), it offers several advantages for him. As a Falcon Knight, Forrest will be more mobile and can still use staves for more support. Rally Speed helps nearby allies have the potential to double (or avoid getting doubled). From the Kinshi Knight class, he can learn Amaterasu to mildly heal nearby allies and Air Superiority for additional accuracy/evasion rates. *'Nyx:' Nyx offers Forrest the highest magic stat cap of +6, with a solid +4 resistance stat cap, though his skill and defense will take a slight blow. She provides the Outlaw class set. From this class, he can learn Lockpick and Movement +1 to help carry him further. The Bow Knight allows Forrest to learn Rally Skill for additional support, and Shurikenbreaker, which he can benefit from greatly when returning to a tome-using class. From the Adventurer class, he can learn Lucky Seven for a temporary accuracy/evasion boost and Pass to run past any enemies that might trap him. *'Sakura': Exclusively on the Revelations route, Sakura offers Forrest the Monk class set and gives him a general boost to several stats. Though compared to Nyx she offers one less magic point and trades in a point in Speed for one in Luck. As well as not lowering his defense at the cost of one less point in Resistance. This gives Forrest his only magic wielding class outside of a Female Corrin with the Monk or Diviner class as her secondary class. The base class offers Miracle which isn't very likely to activate given his low Luck and Rally Luck which is only useful if one chooses to use him as a Rally unit. From the promotions Great Master offers Renewal (Skill) at level 5 which allows him regenerate health without needing to kill an enemy like with the Lifetaker skill and Countermagic Which allows him to deal back any Magic damage he takes from enemies. Quotes Refer to Forrest (Fates)/Quotes. Possible Endings ; Forrest - Fashion Forward : Forrest began a career in clerical work alongside his father and uncle in Nohr. Soon, however, his fashion designs and artwork led to worldwide acclaim - and a second career in the art world. ; Forrest and Corrin (Conquest) :Forrest assisted his father and uncle while simultaneously revolutionizing the fashion world. Corrin was hailed as a hero, working alongside her spouse to spread peace worldwide. ; Forrest and Corrin (Revelation) :The two spent the rest of their lives together, Corrin ruling as the wise queen of Valla. Under Forrest's guidance, Vallite fashion became the envy of all other kingdoms. ; Forrest and Kana :Forrest assisted his father and uncle while simultaneously revolutionizing the fashion world. Scholars believe Kana traveled the world doing good. Most stories of dragons were based on her deeds. ; Forrest and Midori :Forrest assisted his father and uncle while simultaneously revolutionizing the fashion world. Midori developed a variety of new medicines and traveled widely to teach their manufacture. ; Forrest and Nina :Forrest assisted his father and uncle while simultaneously revolutionizing the fashion world. Once married, Nina gave up her "hobby" for volunteer work and was hailed as a great philanthropist. ; Forrest and Ophelia :Forrest assisted his father and uncle while simultaneously revolutionizing the fashion world. Scholars say that Ophelia continued to research spells and hexes all her life. She also named them. ;Forrest and Selkie :Forrest assisted his father and uncle while simultaneously revolutionizing the fashion world. Selkie never truly settled down, and could often be found romping wildly in the forest. ; Forrest and Sophie :Forrest assisted his father and uncle while simultaneously revolutionizing the fashion world. Sophie and Avel traveled around the world. She eventually became an outstanding knight. ; Forrest and Soleil : Forrest assisted his father and uncle while simultaneously revolutionizing the fashion world. Historians disagree about Soleil's final fate but agree she was an inspiration to everyone she met. ; Forrest and Rhajat : Forrest assisted his father and uncle while simultaneously revolutionizing the fashion world. Scholars note Rhajat's incredible devotion to her beloved - the two were rarely seen apart in public. ; Forrest and Velouria : Forrest assisted his father and uncle while simultaneously revolutionizing the fashion world. Velouria's keen senses saved those around her from potential danger on countless occasions. Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Forrest is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Trivia *Despite his feminine appearance, Forrest is male. This makes him similar to Lucius from The Blazing Blade and Libra from Awakening, both of whom are also feminine in appearance, but are males in actuality. **His game model, while male, utilizes movements and actions used by female units to reflect on his feminine demeanor. *Forrest shares his English voice actor, Max Mittelman, with his father, Leo, and Kaden. **He also shares his Japanese voice actor, Yuuta Takahashi, with Kaden. *Forrest's character design is similar to Maribelle from Awakening in terms of hairstyle, color scheme, and class. Furthermore, both characters are also of noble birth in addition to both sharing the same base class. *Forrest is the most popular male child and 11th over all in the official character popularity poll held on the game's official site. *According to the Japanese version, he bears a trait of having fear of blood the most. He shares this trait with Kurthnaga from the Tellius series and Linhardt from Three Houses. Gallery Forrest's Brunhyldr reacting to Yato..png|Artwork of Forrest's Brunhyldr reacting to Yato as seen in the DLC episode Heirs of Fates 2. B02-093R_artwork.jpg|Artwork of Forrest in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B02-094N_artwork.jpg|Artwork of Forrest in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B06-084HN_artwork.jpg|Artwork of Forrest in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B10-075HN_artwork.jpg|Artwork of Forrest in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Akira Fujikawa. FoleoCipher2.PNG|Forrest as a Strategist in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). FoleoCipher1.PNG|Forrest as a Troubadour in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B06-084HN.png|Forrest as a Butler in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B10-075HN.png|Forrest as a Strategist in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Foleo confession.jpg|Forrest's confession scene. Forrest (Yukata CG DLC).png|CG artwork of Forrest in the Hoshidan Festival of Bonds DLC episode donning a Japanese yukata. Heirs_of_Fate_DLC_Forrest_and_Leo.png|CG artwork of Forrest reunited with his father, Leo in the Heirs of Fate DLC Foleo_portrait.png|Forrest's portrait. FEF Foleo Twitter Icon.png|Forrest's official twitter icon. FEF Foleo My Room Model.png|Forrest's Private Quarters model. Foleo.png|Possible hair colors for Forrest. Foleo Hair Colors.png|Possible hair colors for Forrest's portrait. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Male Characters